The Mission
by Forever-Weird
Summary: How will Rosie survive?


_The aim of this mission was to shoot them first. To kill them, before they kill you. To take over, what they thought was their land. Out here in the middle of nowhere, it was no man's land, I knew there was nothing alive within kilometres of this place other than my team mates. It was risky being out here by myself, but who else could I trust. I was sure that if it was between one of my team mates or me getting caught, they would ditch me. I was better than that, I knew how to fight. The things that were after me, didn't want me to live, but didn't want me to die either. They wanted me to join them, help them capture others from my team._

_I could hear footsteps behind me as I walked along between the massive brown trees, they were splatted with dark red splotches from where the others had been shot. I kept looking behind me waiting for something or someone to jump out at me but it never did, for all I knew it could just be someone from my team, following me. I heard screams behind me and it made me jump to hear how close they were, that was another team mate was caught. How many was that now, three, maybe even four? There were only five of us out here to help stop them._

_I found a shrub to hide behind, and I stayed there until I heard another one scream, after I heard them call, "Rosie, you're the last one left, we will find you, I promise you." 'Crap they are close' I thought to myself. With that my blood started to boil, I began to run, trying not to make a sound, but I knew they could hear me. I slowed down to a walk, I could not hear them following me. I looked around to see where I was, but all the ugly brown trees looked the same at night. I was alone out here, all my comrades, my team mates, my friends had been caught. I had heard the blood curdling screams as they were shot and captured, how could this have happened?_

_I looked at my watch, it was almost one am, I was still alone, how long had I been walking? I felt like it had been days, but I knew it had only been a few hours since the last one had been caught. I was good at this, that's why I was still alive, still out here walking around._

_I kept walking through the old rotting trees, seeing all the red on the bark, thinking that I was close to the end, until I heard one of them call my name. "Rosie, Rosie I know that you are here." They had found me, I started to run. He jumped out in front of me and I hit him right in the stomach. As he went down he screamed and hit his head, knocking him out cold. They would find him later, maybe even not until the morning._

_I could hear them now, they were gaining on me, and they knew where I was because they had heard a scream. I found a small hole, and sat in it. I was glad my body was small enough to fit in small holes, for they would not find me here. Footsteps could be heard again, there was more this time. I knew that once you were caught, all that you could to was join them, but I didn't want to join them. Their plan was to kill us all, but I wasn't going to let that happen._

_They ran past again, but this time I heard what they were saying, _

_"__I heard screams come from somewhere over here, but I can't find either of them." _

_"__Well you better find them, we are now one man down and Rosie is still out there." _

_"__Yes Sir, we are off to find her now." _

_"__Remember she has to be alive when we find her!" _

_"__Yes Sir, yes Sir." They said as they ran off into the bush. I waited a bit longer until I couldn't hear their footsteps any more._

_I stood up and ran, away in the opposite direction that I had seen them run. My gun in one hand, the other hand clutching the backpack on my back, it had everything I needed in there, but most of which was now gone due to the face that I had used it. I looked at the time again, I noticed it was almost sunrise, now there was no way to stop me. But I had to keep running!_

_I started to slow as I saw the first signs of the sun peer over the horizon. I thought to myself that I had done it, I had really done it. Not a moment too soon after I had thought that did something jumped out in front of me. I screamed in a high pitch scream, anyone in a mile radius would hear. But it was too late, paint splatted everywhere, for I had been shot. I looked across to see who had shot me, "Told you that I could win against you in a game of paint ball" someone said but I could only see a guy slowing taking off his helmet to reveal none other than my brother with the widest grin on his face. "I have to give it to you, you did just almost win. Better luck next time I guess." And with that he turned and walked away._

_As I took off my helmet, I looked around. The sun had risen and he was wrong, for I had won this round._


End file.
